Hetalia: Earth Seires
by HetaliaLoveFreak
Summary: This is a Hetalia Fan Made series, most of it will have OC's if you dont like OC's please dont go and read this then cuss me out...Anyway I worked very hard on this..
1. The intro and the Heart of Dixie state

This is my Fanmade Hetalia Series, thisis for my OC character, I will take requests and all, and if you have a fan made charcter, you can ask if your charracter could be in this. This took a week or so to write without being distracted, and yes I know i put alot of flaws in there...Anyway

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters other than Alabama. I dont own the countries or the state of Alabama. If I did I probablly wouldnt be here.**

* * *

The young Alabama was sitting down in the cold harsh rain. She was lost, cold, sad, and very hungry. She was under a tree. It was close, yet far, from houses. She shivered as the cold rain soaked her clothes and went down her back. She was also very tired. She had been running by the mean strangers that were chasing her, she didn't know what she had done, but all she knew that there was an English older kid and a Russian teen chasing her, and they hadn't found her yet, they were about 4 or 6 years older than her human age, and she didn't want them to find her. She sighed and started to drift off into a small nap, but she couldn't sleep. She got up, checking if the rain is close to ending and ran off, not know the two teens were on her trail.

"I can't be going on like this!" She said. She has a soft voice, which it had shifted into a normal voice; she seemed to be talking to herself. "Why are they after me?! What did I do?!" She seemed to be yelling at herself now, she seem confused and mad, why would those teens be chasing a young 8 year old, in human age, Alabama. She eventually fell asleep when she had found a meadow, but the 2 others were still on her trail at that time.

She woke up in a bed, it certainly wasn't hers, and she didn't recognize the room she was in. "W-Where am I?" She asked to nothing, or as she thought, then she gently tried to get out of the bed, but there was a voice which had startled her and made her gets back into the bed, hiding her under the sheets. "Oh no, you shouldn't be getting out!" It was a female voice, the voice which had startled her. She didn't know this voice and even if that person wasn't there, she wouldn't even be able to get up. She had a fever somehow, and the person didn't wasn't her to get lost and get more sick. "You should stay in this bed; you wouldn't want to get sicker!" She said as Alabama got confused, then she realized how tired she all of a sudden was, as she laid down. She turns where her face was facing the wall. She tried to sleep but, she couldn't help but over hearing everything that was going in. "Is she awake? Is she alright?" Said a boy voice, it was the English boy who was chasing poor Alabama. She tried her best to stay awake to try to get as much information as she could before she could pass out and awake later on. "Yes, she's alright, she just has a mild fever, she should be better tomorrow, if not, she should at least get better a few hours later after that day," said the female voice. "Oh, alright Hungary," said the English voice, then Alabama was passed out by the time Hungary replied and left.

"Yo, dude! I think she's awake!" Said a boy's voice, and then there was a loud "OW" heard soon after that. "Shut up! You're the one who must have waked her up!" said the English boy. Alabama woke up, and she stood her upper body up, and looked around. Still in the same room, same bed, but there were people this time. "Where a-am I" She asked. "You're in this building where every country, city, and/or totally cool state lives!" Said the boy's voice, American voice. Then another "OW!" was heard, the English boy then spoke. "You're in the Earth Building, it's where Countries, States, Cites or maybe even continents live," Alabama then understood, but she was a bit afraid. The reason why is that she was told that nobody could figure out that she is a state. "How did you figure out that I'm a-""It was in your records, Ala, you don't mind if I call you Ala, do you? Anyway, I'm sorry that we had to track you down using Britain and the other guy," The American spoke. "I don't mind and it's alright," "Anyway, I'm America, the hero of the group. And the dude next to me is Brittan!" America said once again there was an "OW!" "Ignore him, I'm England," Said the English boy. Alabama nodded, she did know that there were countries, but she didn't realize that she would actually meet ANY of them.

After that she was introduced into the other Allies, and as usual they forgot about Canada. Well, Alabama saw him and asked about him. "Oh, him, he is…Hey Brittan! Who is he?" "Uh, I don't remember, I know it started with a C…" "I'm Canada…" Canada said as they thought, America and England didn't realize that he said that and keep thinking. "Nice to meet you Canada," Alabama said smiling. "Oh and don't worry, I won't forget you," she added as America went to drag her off elsewhere.

**Some random years later: Alabama meets the Axis**

Alabama was sitting under a tree in a nice grassy field, looking at the day clouds. She smiled as a kitten ran over to her. She soon noticed that there was an Italian guy by her smiling. "OH, Uh, Hello…May I help you?" She asked, and the Italian nodded smiling back. "Ciao! I couldn't help but see a bella ragazza sitting here with an adorable kitty! Do you mind if I join you?" He asked, and Alabama nodded. "Who are you anyway, bella signora?" "I'm Alabama, I'm part of the USA, and you bella italiana?" Alabama said, actually speaking Italian to him. "Oh grazie and I'm Italy Veneziano! Nice meeting you Alabama!" He said, smiling. Then the cat had walked over to Italy. "Oh kitty~" He said picking up the kitty, smiling even more. Alabama chuckled at this. The cat then licked his cheek (and as Italy does in the anime/manga) he starts freaking out. "AH! IT'S ATTACKING ME! IT'S SO ROUGH!" He said like he really was in trouble, then he started shouting for somebody to help him. "GERMANY! HELP ME!" Which caused a German to come by quickly, making Alabama jump into the tree surprised, shocked and a bit scared. "Vhat is it Italy?" "THE CAT IS ATTACKING MEEEEE!" Italy said, as the kitten was still licking his cheek. "It's just licking you Veneziano…" Germany said, not noticing the Alabamian/American in the tree yet. He got the cat and out it away from Italy. As he put it down, he noticed Alabama, who wasn't watching this because of her shocked/surprised phase that made her cling to the tree. "Vho are you?" He asked, as Alabama still clung to a tree like a cat. She looked at him then replied, "I-I'm Alabama…" She said still a bit scared. Italy then stopped being in panic and went back to being cheerful and happy. "Oh Ciao again Alabama! Why are you clinging to a branch?"He asked as Alabama started to let go off the branch, causing her to fall off. She got up quickly, dusting herself off, Italy smiled at her.

Later on Alabama had met the rest of the Axis Powers group and Prussia. Her reaction to Prussia was confusion, and then she found him to be slightly annoying but funny.

* * *

Yeah anyway that's my story, Alabama is my OC character...

Alabama: Even though I'm a state, I'm still strong...

Yeah...


	2. Why do I have these personalites?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM HETALIA, I DON'T OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS OR WORLD SEIRES. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BUT ALABAMA! Have a nice day to you all.**

**Oh and Beverly Hills belongs to MissSerendipity1235**

* * *

**Some years later**

Alabama ran around a bit around her dorm room, she's about 15 in human age now, she got stuck with Minnesota for a month, then she gets another dorm partner for a month and so and so on. So anyway, she ran for a few more minutes then stopped to look at Minnesota, who wasn't paying any attention to het at all. Usually, she would be yelling her head off at Alabama, but right now she was doing her nails, which as you can tell, she's trying not to mess up, but since Alabama keep running around, she's ready to kick her out for the day like always. "Hey Sota, whacha doin' right now?" "I'm doing my nails, why do you ask?" "Just bored, how come you're doing your nails?" "Because I don't just want a regular color…" "Didn't you paint your nails yesterday though?" Minnesota didn't answer, she glared at Alabama who was questioning about EVERYTHING she was doing, which now is about the time she will kick her out for the day. She got up and opened the door and grabbed Alabama's jack that she normally wears.

"What are you doing with my jacket?" Alabama asked, "Nothing…" "What are you doing with it?" Minnesota then threw the jacket out the door, and Alabama dived after, but once again she fell for this trick and Minnesota had locked her out, she was now in front of her dorm room and another door to a dorm room. "Hey! Not again!" She said and tried opening the door. "Let me in!" "Nah, I'm good!" Minnesota said on the inside chuckling after saying so. "I'm not kidding! I left something in there!" "Well, guess you're gonna have to get it later!" Minnesota keeps laughing, and she looked around, and there was Alabama, sitting on the bed again.

Minnesota had just stared for a second then blinked. "H-how did-""The window was open…" Minnesota then closed the widow and locked it and picked Alabama up, then opened the door, and threw her out. "Why do you do this to me?" Alabama asked and Minnesota looked annoyed by her. "Just go see America or something…" She said then slammed the door shut before locking it. Alabama got up and walked off, only to look for somebody to talk to; she walked outside to a nice tree, only to find Italy sitting there. "Hello Italy!" She said cheerfully as he smiled and waved. "Ciao Alabama!" He said in return, as she smiled back. She walked a bit closer but tripped on a tree branch and landed somewhat near Italy.

"Ow. My face..." She said as she still had her face planted into the ground as Italy was just standing watching her. "Need help?" "Na, I'm good," "But you just fell," "I didn't fall, I'm just hugging the ground," She said as she got up and rubbed the dirt off of her pants. "Oh okay, so are you okay Alabama?" He asked, but before she could answer Italy picked up a kitty-cat and had lost focus on Alabama. "I'm fine, thank you," She said, not realizing that there was a cat until…"AH HELP ME! IT'S ATTACKING ME AGAIN!" He started to yell and Alabama started to walk back wards a bit, most likely ready for what's gonna happen. "It's just licking you Italy," She said, but he keeps panicking. Then Germany came, Alabama was expecting him to come from in front of them, but instead she had to jump and cling to the branch (Again? XD) as the German came from BEHIND them. "HOLY CRAP!" She yelped as she clung to the branch, and then noticed that Germany was there. "Oh hello!" She said trying not to cause much attention, that's Alabama's way of saying; I don't always like to be the center of attention. "Hallo…" He said then looked at the panicking Italian. "Calm down, it's just a cat…" He said and took the cat and put it down away from Italy. "Are you just gonna hang there or are you gonna come down?" He asked Alabama who was still hanging from the branch, and she fell off, but this time she landed on her feet. "I came down, you happy now?" She asked, somewhat trying to be funny. "Ja, ja, I'm happy now," He said with a bored tone. Alabama looked at him then smiled her usually smile, then all of a sudden her personality just changed on her because she had tripped once again (She is a klutz). "Are you sure you're happy? I mean if you're not I could just leave if it would make you happy? But...I'M SO SORRY IF I'M A BOTHER TO YOU!" She said as she ran off, leaving both the German and Italian both very confused.

"I can't believe I just did that…" Alabama said as she snuck into her dorm through the open window that Minnesota had opened a little earlier after Alabama left. Minnesota surely was in there and she looked at the now silent Alabama. "Why are you back?" She asked. "I panicked and well, the sorry part of me came in…" "What?" "Uh...It's n-nothing!" Alabama said very quickly, Minnesota was confused but didn't question a thing after that. '_I really hope nobody figures out about me…I really rather not be made fun of because of my personalities…' _Alabama thought as she out of the dorm and accidently bumped into Beverly Hills as she was walking. "I'm so sorry!" Alabama said. "Oh, it's okay, are you alright, La-la?" Beverly Hills asked and Alabama asked. "I'm fine Bev, are you?" "Yep!" Both smiled after this, Alabama waved and then walked off to go do something. Then her cell phone made a "Ding~" noise and Alabama took it out of her pocket to see who texted her. The text said:

_Yo dude! It's USA! We need to meet in the head dorm room with Minnesota! Need to talk dude!_

_-America_

Alabama sighed and walked back to her dorm, to find Minnesota getting in a nice ball gown with a smile plastered on her face with Alabama walked in as she lifted up a dress and closed the door shut behind Alabama. "What the crap are you- Hey let me go!" "Get into this dress!" "NEVAH!" "Get into it!" "No…I will NEVAH get into it!" Alabama, showing that she will never want to get into that dress, said as Minnesota tried putting on a nice red and white dress on the Alabamian.


	3. Yaaay! New Buddies for the month

Hey guys, I've got something to say...Everything written in between the "/ /" is the narrator Example: /Alabam(character) is made by HetaliaLoveFreak/ also P.S the Minnesota in this story is a FEMALE!Minnesota I had made, I had made the original character, which is a male, I just haven't put him in yet...

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry I don't own any Hetalia stuff...I know...Sucks doesn't it...Hetalia and other characters I don't own belong to their rightful owners. But all I can say is that I love Hetalia...**

* * *

Alabama was then stuck in the closet for 2 hours, Minnesota had successfully got the dress onto her, but she didn't get out of the closet...That was intill Minnesota decided to be stupid and take her "lucky" jacket. That's when Alabama got out of the closet. It had her in a strapless/sleeveless red dress adorned with white X's ((The opposite way of her flag)) and scars on her left arm, even a bullet mark scar, most of her scars though were X's, like her flag. And then a small attack. After 30 minutes of fighting, Alabama got her jacket back, but some new scars. "Nobody, touches this jacket!" She said, sorta mocking Prussia's awesomeness.

/Now, this right here, shows that Alabama LOVES her jacket. Not only does it cover up the scars on her arm, but it's her Favorite Jacket. I mean, litterly, try taking away that jacket of hers...She will atttackkk, I mean ATTACK! A-T-T-A-C-K!/

Alabama put the jacket on, to cover up the scars, and Minnesota had fixed her blue dress, it also was strapless, but it was a tad bit shorter than Alabama's, then grabbed a brush to fix her hair. Alabama looked in the mirror, then saw that there was a small scar on her forehead, which she easily covered up with her bangs, then she fixed her hair. Minnesota offered make-up but Alabama politely rejected it. Then another ring came from Alabama's jacket. She took out her phone and looked at it. She got a text from an unknown number.

_You might want to hurry up, Mon Cherie, unless you want to automatically paired up with some random somebody, that could even be me~ Ohonhon..._

_-Francis Bonnefoy/France_

She gave of a quick frown at this, sure maybe she was a bit French and would get his humor, but she's pretty already used to that. Minnesota laughed as soon as she saw the text Alabama got. "Ha, ha! Oh Jayla, I told you we needed to hurry up! Hahahaaaa" Then she put herself in a laughing fit, which made Alabama here just walk out the door and lock it behind her. "HEY! UNLOCK THIS DOOR!" "Don't you have the key?" "NO I DO NOT! UNLOCK THE DOOR!" "But doesn't lock on the inside?" Alabama asked but then quickly ran off. As soon as she was half way gone, she got another text, just from another person.

_Duuude, are ya coming? Oh wait, nevermind, I think you are, at least... Please hurry, France is about to you know what on us!_

_-America, The Hero, Alfred F. Jones_

The door had busted down and Alabama turned around to see Minnesota litterly at full speed heading towards Alabama. "Oh Shit!" Alabama said and then open the door to the head room and quickly closed it behind her. In full fear, Minnesota was about to bust the door down. Alabama got a few odd looks at her, and maybe Huntsville, but then saw the door. They went to help her, but as soon as they had grip on the door, Alabama ran off and grabbed a newspaper, headed over to France, and went to give off a scolding. Soon Minnesota went off to give Alabama a scolding as well. Alabama was sorta kinda hitting France with the newspaper when Minnesota came up from behind her. As soon as Alabama turned around, Minnesota had a creepy look on her face, and then cue the running again, they were soon stopped by an angered German. Then after being scolded, cue the aruging, then the chasing, then more German-ness, and the rest. Eventually the monthly meeting carried back to buisness.

"Dudes! We need to get this meeting in order! Alabama, stay away from Annie for a bit...Annie...Don't murder Alabama..." America started. "Yes father," Minnesota said, then here goes Alabama like every meeting goes along with. "What the hell?! Why would you call him Father? He looks nothing like you!" Alabama started, Minnesota gave off a sigh. "Look Jayla, we are AMERICAN STATES, so pretty much he is out father...Just calm down and accept the fact that he's pretty much your father, and sure we don't look al-" "Shut up Annie!" "Look, I'm trying to explain this..." "Shut up!" "You must be mad about the Civil War" "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT THAT!" Then there was some fighting intill a Capital walked in. America's face lit up when this Capital came in. "Yo, DC! What's up?" Russia soon stopped the two states who were scared since it was Russia. They went to their seats afterwards. Alabama had to take off her jacket, which Alabama had makeup or something on her scars. DC soon took a seat next to her. He soon noticed "Huntsville" and began to gaze at it. Soon others began to gaze at "Huntsville" also, Alabama noticed this soon and grabbed a rolled up newspaper and whacked DC on the head with it to try to get him to stop. Then the monthly meeting continued and then everyone got a new dorm and a new dorm buddy for the month. /The people were grouped by using , so don't be upset at HetaliaLoveFreak, and if pairing are ever made, that is what is also going to be used/

Canada and Minnesota, Belarus and Japan, Ukraine and Nauru, Russia and London, Germany and Austria, Prussia and Beverly Hills, Hungary and Italy, China and Alabama, Madagascar and America, England and Samoa and France. There are more, but at the time, I do not have the feeling of making anymore. Have fun.

* * *

FINNNNNNALLLLY IS DONE! WOOT! Btw, London belongs to Newlanzic, Beverly Hills is MissSerendipity1235 and D.C is my friend's (who doesn't have a fanfiction) character. I DON'T OWN HETALIA


End file.
